Shell of the Past
by feistyelena
Summary: You grow up together, get friends, fall in love and grow apart. Damon and Elena have been best friends since they can think and with the time they fall in love, but both are too afraid to admit it. When Damon is 18 he leaves town to take over the company in New York. 7 Years later he comes back and find out that nothing is like before. AU/AH - Damon x Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Shell of the Past**

7. 7 Years ago he left his hometown Mystic Falls. But now he's back, successful then ever before. Coming back with a mission: fixing things with Elena Gilbert, the girl who is not only his best friends since he was 3, but also the girl he fell in love with, the moment he met her.

Before he left to go to New York, to taking over the company of his father, Elena and he got into a fight. It was his farewell celebration, two weeks before he left and he celebrate with all his friends, including Elena, who organized the party. He showed up a little late, because he visited the girl from Elena's highschool, Sydney. That bitch was threating Elena again. Sydney have always been jealous of Elena's popularity, but most of all she was jealous of Elena being the Captain of the Cheerleader Team.

So she threatend Elena, if she didn't become the Cheerleader Captain, she would make Elena's life a living hell. As soon as Damon confronted Sydney about the accusations, she started crying hysterical and told him that she just wanted to be as popular as Elena and that she would never hurt her and this went on for almost 20 minutes.

When she looked at him with the smeared mascara on her face, he pitied her and invited her to the Party. Of course later when he arrived at the party with Elena's enemy, Elena wasn't exactly happy about it. And when she later found Sydney and him making up, she lost it and left the house furious.

He tried the last two weeks to make it up to her, but it wasn't easy since she ignored him and when he left she never called him. Or visited. Not that he was any better. He wasn't even able to visit her five years ago when her parents died. He remember how he cried for days, since her parents was more family then his ever was. When he still lived in Mystic Falls he always visited The Gilbert Family with Stefan, his brother, who was the same age like Elena and they hang up with her and her older brother Jeremy, who is the same age like Damon. And when he heard that Grayson and Miranda died, he broke down and he wanted to be there for Elena. And for Jeremy. But his father Gisueppe didn't allowed him to go to the Funeral, since he had to stay at the company.

„Selfish Bastard", murmured Damon at the memory, while he entered the Salvatore Mansion, where Stefan and his Mother lived.

„This is how you greet your little brother?"

Damon turned arount to see Stefan smirking at him and walked forward to give him a brotherly hug.

„I missed you", Stefan said after they broke away from the hug.

Damon smirked at Stefan and shook his head.

„Well let's not get all emotional here, brother."

He walked over to the big living room and poured himself a bit Bourbon in the glass. As soon as the bitter liquor slid down his throat, he felt way much better.

„So what are you planning to do first in good old mystic falls?"

He took the last sip of his glass and put it on the table in front of him.

„I'm going to visit Elena.", Damon said and smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

Stefans eyes widen and he looked nervous to the ground and fumbled at the hem of hisT-Shirt, a annoying habit he have everytime he hides something.

Damon take a step forwards Stefan and frowned.

„What are you hiding from me, Stefan?"

„Since her parents died she.. changed. At first we didn't saw her for almost two months. Jeremy said he would handle it.", Stefan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. „But he didn't handled it. She was a lost cause. Elena didn't want to feed anymore or to talk. After a year everyone thought she would get her life back together again. But we've been wrong. She went to Partys everyday and hooked up every night with another guy. Now she's hiding again and we haven't seen her for three months."

Silence. He didn't know how many time left by until he realized what Stefan was saying. This couldn't be true. It was a joke. The things Stefan said didn't sound like his Elena.

„I need to go.", whispered Damon, more to himself then to Stefan and left the room as fast as possible.

It didn't took long for him to find the Gilbert house. He was walking towards the big white house without knowing what was expecting him. Before he could think about his actions, he slammed his fist against the door.

It felt like hours until the door was slammed open. „I said you should lea-" Jeremy stood in the door furious and when he realized it was me, his eyes widden. „Oh, i thought you were someone else. What the hell are you doing here?", he asked shocked.

Damon scoffed and looked at how much Jeremy changed. He was pale and he had dark rings under his eyes. He looked freaking tired.

„Nice to see you too, Jer."

Jeremy sighed and stepped aside. „I'm sorry. Come in."

Without another word he led the way to the kitchen, which barely changed.

They both sat down at the round table, they always used to eat at.

„I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I wanted to visit. I really did. But you know my father..", he carefully tried to explain. Jeremy nodded, but never looked him in the eyes.

„Yeah I figured it out."

They sat in silence for a while until a stunning brunette entered the room.

„Jer, where did you hide my-", she stopped talking when she saw that Jeremy wasn't alone.

When she looked at the another men at the table her eyes widden and she gasped audible.

„Elena." , he breathed out while he stood up.

**Hey Guys. This is my first fanfiction, ever. I hope you like the first Chapter and you're looking forward to read more of it. **

**Have a good day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Babes! :) In 18 hours 2 reviews and 5 favs might not be as much as other people fanfictions but it's more then I expected. Thank you! 3 **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. This time there will be more Delena then in the last one.**

* * *

„Elena.", he breathed out, while he stood up.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She changed so much in this 7 Years.

Her eyes were much darker now, her skin looked unhealthy pale and she lost way too much weight. She wore a tight dark blue tanktop and a black leggins, a outfit that hugged every curve of her body. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, yet she looked stunning.

Elena ignored him and looked to her older brother who hid his face in his hands.

„What the hell is _he _doing here?", she asked with such a hatred, that he couldn't help but flinch.

Jeremy shook his head and sighed. „Elena. He's our friend."

Damon looked between the siblings and noticed the tension between them.

Between them used to be a light and playfull mood, where they teased

each other and had fun togehter. Of course sometimes they had fights, but so did

he and Stefan. It never was a big deal. But it looked like things between them changed.

Elena scoffed and crossed her arms above her chest. „Wrong. He was our friends. 7 years ago. Before he left to kiss his Daddy's rich ass, who never loved him anyway. And now he dares to come back and pretend nothing happens?"

He knew she was right but to hear the words were torture. „Please let me explain.", he begged and took a step forward.

„Oh please. What is there to explain? All you ever cared about was fame and money. This is why you left in the first place."

With narrowed eyes he took another step towards her until they stood so close that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. He locked his narrowed eyes with her wide hazelbrown ones. „You know this is not true.", he took a deep breath and whispered. „I cared about you."

She blinked a few times and for a second i thought i could see her eyes soften, but as fast as it came as fast it was gone again. „Fine. Come with me upstairs and you have 5 minutes time to explain why you think that you're not a complete asshole and why you deserve my time. And Jer.", she looked over to her brother who looked a little surprised. „Don't ever let anyone without my permission in this house, do you understand me?" Her voice was harsh and he could see how Jeremy flinched everytime she spoke.

Without waiting for a answer, she turned around on her heel and walked out of the room. He followed her like a puppy and he realized how much control she still haves over him after all this years.

When they reached her bedroom she let herself fell on her bed and looked at him annoyed. He sat next to her and noticed that the room didn't changed at all. The same old teddy lied on the side of the bed, where he always used to sleep in, everytime she called him when she had a nightmare. Pictures of them and their family hanging on the wall, looking like a familiar dream.

„Are you planning to stare on the wall all day or are you starting to tell your freaking damn excuses?", she interupted his thoughts and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

A deep sigh escaped his lungs and he tried to sort out his thoughts.

„Okay..", he started. „You remember that I didn't graduate, right?", he asked and looked at her.

She nodded and frowned. „What the hell have this to do with you being a jerk and not visiting for 7 years?"

„Nothing. But this was the reason why I left. You said downstairs, that all I ever cared about was fame and money and that I take over the company so I could get some plus points from my father. But this is not true. I left because this was the only job offer i had. I wanted to visit you, I promise. Especially when the things with your parents happened.. You know that I cared about them too. They were family for me. But you know my father. He said that I couldn't afford it to leave the company and that visiting you would be an distraction. I wanted to leave anyway, but he said as soon as I would leave New York I would lose the job. I'm so sorry. Like you have no idea how sorry I am. I should have came anyway. And I tried to call you, but it always said that the number wasn't available. I felt so lost the whole time in New York. A few Weeks ago I suddenly realized that the reason I've have been so lost the whole time is because a piece of me was missing and I never even knew it— the missing piece was you. I really missed you so much. That's why I'm back."

He took a deep breath and looked over to Elena, hoping she would understand. Hoping she would forgive him. But her eyes were locked on the floor, like she could find all the answers there.

„I think you should leave.", she whispered so quiet he could barely hear it.

She stood up and walked to the door to open it.

„Elena, please. I-", she hold up her hand to stop him from finishing his sentence.

He also stood up and walked towards her.

„You should leave for now. Not forever, Damon.", the way she said his name made his heart ache. „My head hurts and I really need to sleep and think. So please, Damon, leave."

He nodded and looked one more time at her, before he left the room and walked down the stairs.

When he was about to leave the house he heared a soft voice calling his name. He turned around to see Elena standing on the top of the stairs smiling a sad smile. „I missed you too."

With these words he left the house. He came in with the mission to fix things with Elena and left it with a new mission. He would do everything he could to make her happy again.

* * *

**Sooo this was the second chapter and I hope you like it. :)**

**Tell me what you think about it. I'm excited about every review I get.**

**Have a good day, cupcakes! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback, May 2012**_

„_Jer, I don't care if you have to call your stupid friends to pick me up, but don't let Mom and Dad come here.", Elena hissed furious in her phone while sitting on the ground in the middle of the empty parking lot. She was too drunk to even try to stand, it was a mystery for her how she even got here. It was Spring break right now at her College and she had exaggerated with the alcohol. So now she's totally drunk and all she wants to do is to lay in her bed, sleep and never wake up. _

„_'Lena don't be stupid. Mom and Dad picked you up many times before from partys.", Jeremy sighed into the phone. „Ugh you don't get it, Jer. I'm not 16 anymore where they should pick me up when I'm drunk. And by the way I really don't want them to see me like this. I'm a serious drunk mess right now.", she explained, looking down at her. She was only wearing her jeans shorts and her bra, totally forgotten where she left her shoes or why the hell she isn't wearing her tanktop anymore._

„_Guess what, Elena? I don't care. If you want to come home tonight you have to deal with that Mom and Dad have to pick you up. Because a cab is way too expensive to drive you all back here." _

_A deep sigh escaped her lungs and she nodded, even though he couldn't see it. „Fine. But if I get in trouble it's your problem!" She could hear him chuckle. „Lena, you're getting 20 years old in a month, what do you think they're doing? Taking away your phone?" _

_Without giving him a answer she hung up and let herself fell on her back, ignoring the coldness. She's just going to wait until they come to pick her up._

* * *

**Elena's pov – present time**

„Morning.", Elena grumbled as she arrived the kitchen at 3pm and rubbed her eyes. Jeremy sighed when he looked at her. „Don't tell me you drunk yourself to sleep again last night?"

She walked over the sink and poured herself cold water in a glass and took some painkillers. Even though she should have been used to the unbearable pain, she still felt like dying everytime she drunk too much. „None of your business.", she mumured annoyed.

„See, that's the problem, Elena. I'm your brother so it is my business. You're almost 22 years old and you need to start to act like it. Grow the fuck up. I'm 25 and I can't be your babysitter forever. I get it, mom and dad death is awful and i still feel this pain everyday. And seeing you like _this_ just make it worse, but we can't just stop living. They wouldn't have wanted this and you know it.", he stood up and left angry the room.

She know he was right and she felt bad for keeping him from living. But everytime she tries to move on. To start living a life again, she thinks about that the reason why her parents are death, was her fault. And ironically she starts drinking to forget all of this and to numb the pain that haunted her everyday.

* * *

**Flashback July 2013**

„_Wow, Lena" said Vicky, one of her old college 'friends' in a sickeningly sweet, but totally fake sounding voice, „this is actually a really hot dress."_

_They were in Elena's room, standing in front of the closet, holding the black tight dress up to her body and checking herself out in the wall mirror that hung on the closet door. She examined the strapless, just past the knees dress from all different angles and smirked at her reflection._

„_Well, I guess I should wear it then.", said Elena and took the dress with her in the bathroom she shared with her brother._

„_Lena, I don't think I should have anymore of that.", Vicky said, pointing overdramatically at the bottle of vodka in Elena's hands as the two of them stumbled through the crowd to find the couch they were sitting at before. _

„_Oh, come on, ex-roomie.", Elena sighed, flopping down on the couch with a groan at her old roommate's uptight attitude. „We haven't been out for a month, so let's have fun."_

„_This is boring.", Vicky announced after she thought about Elena words. She placed her drink on the small table in front of them before leaning her head against Elena's shoulder in defeat. Elena leaned her head on top of Vicky's simply because it was too much energy to keep it up._

„_Then let's dance!" Without wating for an answer from the shorter girl, Elena grabbed her friends hand and pulled her towards the dance floor._

_The both of them stumbled all the way there, nearly tripping over everyones feet. When they finally got to the dance floor, they fell all over each other when they actually attempted to dance. It didn't take long for their dancing to get people's attention._

_A guy with dark brown hair worked his way in between them to dance and they started to grind against each other. This was Elena's life now. Drinking with false friends, dancing like a stripper and sleeping with every random guy, just to numb the pain._

* * *

**Elena's pov -Present time **

A familiar voice called her name and she woke up with a gasp. She slowly opened her eyes and the pain in her neck made her realize that she actually fell asleep in the kitchen. The first thing she noticed, after her sight got clear, were the ocean blue eyes that haunted her for years.

„Damon." She breathed out and stretched her neck. He sat down next to her on the dark round table and looked a little worried. „You're okay?", he asked and layed his hand above hers. She pulled her hand away and tried to ignore the effect he still has over her.

„Yes, I'm fine." Big fat lie. „What are you doing here, anyway?", she raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't liked the fact that he was gone for 7 years and that he just came back into her life pretending that never anything happened. Like who does he think he is, that he's allowed to come into her house, making her feel things again and makes her question all the choices she made in life.

„I want to spend some time with you.", he said while looking as valuable as a puppy.

She never could resist him, when he looked like this. And she hated him that she still couldn't resist that face. „Fine.", she exclaimed with a sigh. „What are you planning to do?"

He smiled at her with a huge smile that made his blue eyes sparkle. „You will see.", he smirked. „And know get up and dress up. And you should probably shower, because you have dried drool all over your face.", he said with a wink.

Her eyes widden and she reached to her cheek to rub it away. „I was kidding.", he laughed when she shot him a glare. „You should be glad that I'm coming with you.", she murmured and ignored his laugh while she walked up the stairs. She didn't know what she was getting into and why she even agreed to spend time with him. Maybe he was the one who could take the pain away from her.

* * *

**So here's a chapter with some flashbacks of Elena. I hope you liked it. I promise that the next chapters will be longer and that there will be much more Delena scenes. And there will be some Damon and Elena flashbacks as kids in the next chapter. **

**Have a good day! :)**


End file.
